


Descent

by Reylogirlforever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars - Freeform, Vikings, Were-Creatures, nosferatu - Freeform, preternatural creatures, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylogirlforever/pseuds/Reylogirlforever
Summary: The orphan Rey escaped her Northman captors only to run headlong into a mysterious creature in the forest. But why does his touch feel like home?Lord Ren has been waiting for centuries for his True Mate. When she appears on his lands, he is caught off guard. Now that she is here, will she be able to accept what he is?





	1. Chapter 1

Having just escaped her captors, Rey had blindly bolted off into the forest when she stumbled and found herself tumbling down a steep ravine.

The free fall seemed to have gone on for a long time, with everything moving in slow motion.

When she finally came to a stop her body was reeling with dizziness and nausea.

Had she hit her head?

She lie there for a moment in the snow, willing her head to stop spinning.

Her breathing was hard and she tried to slow it and catch her breath.

It was then that she heard the growl.

Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to sit up.

Her vision was blurred.

A dark figure, loomed over her. It seemed to be a large animal of some sort.

Heat radiated from it.

She scrambled back and desperately tried to make out the figure that seemed to dwarf her size, but to no avail.

It was then that she heard the voice

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I could never hurt you.”

The voice seemed like it was inside her own head.

_How could that be?_

She must really have hit her head hard.

“Hello?” She whispered.

Her voice sounded much farther away and smaller than it should have.

“Yes little one, I am here. Did those men hurt you?”

“Uh they tried, but I got away..”

She didn’t finish her sentence because she could sense the rage emanating from the dark form.

It’s body trembled as he took in a few heaving breaths.

“Wait here.”

She felt the form leave her.

It sounded like he was running away from her.

She heard screams in the distance as she shivered in the snow, still unable to see properly.

A short while later, the figure returned, but it seemed different, more like a man.

“Are you there?” she asked warily.

“Yes, little one. I have returned. Those men won’t harm you again. Come, let us get you home.”

Somehow his presence soothed her.

_Home? She had no home._

“I uh..”

As if reading her mind, he responded to her thoughts.

“I am Lord Ren. You are welcome to stay with me here. This is my home. It is where you belong.”

The authority in his voice left no doubt as to the truth of this statement.

He gathered her up in his arms and covered her with a heavy fur-lined cloak as he carried her to his carriage.

Her thoughts were tumultuous, she was afraid and in shock.

This would not do. There would be time to ease her mind later. She was here, that was all that mattered.

He had waited an eternity for her, this beautiful vision from his dreams, his one and only true mate.

Right now she needed to sleep and heal. He waved his hand over her face.

“Sleep.”

Rey’s body relaxed as she fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Rey floated in between sleep and waking.

She felt so safe.

She sensed that she was moving, riding in a carriage. A warm cloak surrounded her and a heavy arm held her.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the warmth radiating from his body. He smelled good, like the forest and spices and home.

She never wanted to leave here.

This was home.

_What a beautiful dream.....she thought. I never want to wake up. I could stay here forever._

A chuckle rumbled underneath her head as Lord Kylo Ren heard that thought.

“Indeed you shall little one, indeed you shall...forever.”

The carriage rattled down the road steadily; it would still be another hour before they would reach his ancestral home, Driver Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kylo Ren brings Rey home.

 

Lord Ren stepped out of his carriage with Rey in his arms. Olga, his housekeeper rushed out to meet him.

“Oh my. Is the girl alright?”

She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. It was not like the Master to bring anyone home to Driver Hall. He usually avoided people, rarely attending the obligatory engagements that royalty was expected to attend.

“She will survive. Go. Prepare a room for her and light the fires throughout the house. I don’t want her to catch anymore of a chill than she already has.....and she will need some proper clothing.”

“Shall I arrange a room in the servant’s quarter’s for her then?”

“Absolutely not. She is to be my guest. I expect you to afford her the status that she deserves, that which any high-born Lady staying in this fine hall would merit.”

“Yes My Lord.”

She curtsied, then rushed off to attend to the requested preparations, her skirts billowing in the wind as a strong gust nearly knocked her off of her feet. A storm was coming.

The girl was dirty and thin, surely he wouldn’t fault her for mistaking her for an orphan or a servant, but she knew better than to ask too many questions. Lord Ren was not a patient or forgiving man and his temper could be terrifying. It was best to simply do as he had commanded and say nothing.

Lord Ren gazed down at the tiny woman in his arms as the wind picked up his raven tresses, revealing a deep scar that started just above his right eye, bisecting his face. His pale skin seemed to opalesce in the moonlight, in stark contrast with his dark waistcoat and cloak.

He hurried in to the great hall, just as a few raindrops spattered onto the flagstones and a loud clap of thunder rang out.

Rey still slept in his arms, still held in thrall by his powers.

One day no one would mistake her for anything less than what she would soon become, his future bride, The Lady Ren, he had seen it.

Currently, she was still hardly more than a child. He would wait as long as it would take, give her time, but she would be his. There was no disputing that fact.

If she did possess the blood curse, he was certain that she hadn’t shifted yet, which meant she wasn’t quite of age. Her skin was much too cold for her to have already claimed her power. Perhaps it would happen soon and he would be able to guide and teach her.

The idea of that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. It was what he was made to do, what he was meant to do, to care for his mate. She wouldn’t be alone and afraid like he was the first time he had shifted. Indeed, he would see to it that she would never be alone again.

He carried her to the drawing room, his favorite spot in the mansion, where there was always a crackling fire on the hearth. The storm was building and the wind howled and moaned outside, making the flames dance and the wood pop.

Lightning flashed, throwing odd shadows across the floor through the enormous windows that towered on the south side of the hall. Thunder shook the ground and hailstones tapped away at the roof. He loved the sounds, the winds and the raw power of the storm. It energized him, made him feel more alive.

He had never needed the warmth of the fire, rather he enjoyed watching the flames and listening to the sounds the fire made, the smell of the woodsmoke.

This night, he reclined in his chair by the fire with his newly found treasure nestled against his chest. He tightened his hold on her waist and stroked her hair as he took in her scent and marveled at how tiny she was, how her light breathing reminded him of a fragile creature of the forest.

This was as close to happiness as he had ever been in a hundred years. He felt something that had been long forgotten; a sense of peace.

It didn’t last very long as his thoughts soon led him to work out his next steps.

He thought about what he would say to her when she finally awoke. How would he explain to her what she meant to him, what she would become What he was? As far as he knew he was the only preternatural being of his kind.

Undoubtedly the scar on his face would frighten her at first. The glamour he had put on her vision would help him get closer, build her trust. It was better this way, at least for a while.

He thought about how he was irrevocably scarred on the inside as well as on the outside, the price he had to bear being what he was. The nosferatu had bitten him when he was in wolf form leaving him with the scar and the added curse of vampirism. But it had also given him more unnatural powers: immortality, the ability to read and bend minds and the ability to shift into many other forms besides his Wolf, power to control the weather, move objects with his mind, and unlike the nosferatu, he could walk in the sun.

He had killed the Nosferatu called Snoke, immediately after being bitten, so he had no one to help him with the change. He had nearly gone mad with the initial blood lust. Over the years he had learned to feed it only when he was the wolf, which allowed him to regain his humanity to a degree, but he had done terrible things, wiped out entire villages slaking his thirst. It was good that he couldn’t die, for surely he was bound for hell. Who could truly love a monster such as he?

Another loud peal of thunder snappedhim out of his dark thoughts and made his sweet prize stir from her sleep. This time he allowed her to wake. She took in a deep breath as she woke and stretched in his arms as her eyes fluttered open.

“Lord Ren, is that you? I still can’t see very well.”

“Yes Liebchen, I am here. We are home now and you may call me Ben.”

His voice was tender and soft. He stroked her back as he spoke to her.

“You never told me your name.”

“I am called Rey.”

He was distracted by her lips for a moment. Unexpectedly, his emotions swamped him as the reality that his mate was seated on his lap hit him.

She was really here...

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“How are you feeling Rey?”

“I would be fine if I could see. Do you think this is permanent?”

She trembled as she thought about being blind and helpless for the rest of her life.

He tightened his grip on her.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey. I’m sure it’s only temporary. In the meantime, please allow me to care for your needs.”

“I.. uh..couldn’t ask you to... I can’t....I’m nobody...”

“Not to me. Come, I will take you to your room.”

He carried her out into the great room and up an enormous staircase that was adorned with ornate carvings of wolves.

“Rey, you have no idea how glad I am that you are here. I live alone, save a few servants that keep my house in order. It will be my pleasure to help you recover. Please, if there is anything you want or need, just ask. My housekeeper Olga, has prepared a room and clothing for you.”

He kept talking about small things, because now that she was awake her scent had intensified. It was making him ache with the need to touch her, to claim her as his mate. He knew it was not time. He would wait and distract himself as much as possible.

Every aspect of her appearance only intensified his desire for her. He was already getting lost in her innocent gaze, her unseeing hazel eyes seeking his. It was too much.

They arrived at the threshold of her rooms.

“Olga, this is The Lady Rey. Her vision is impaired from her accident. Please, help her to bathe and dress for dinner.”

Olga curtsied.

“Yes Master. Come My Lady, let us get you dressed.”

He set Rey down onto her feet and allowed Olga to lead her into her rooms.

The loss of physical contact with her hit him harder than he had anticipated. As he retreated to his study, he wondered if Rey felt the same way. He had discovered a new kind of torture this day, and her name was Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, just in time for Halloween. Let me know and I will keep going...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes dinner with Lord Ren...things progress...

Olga helped Rey change out of her ragged and dirty underclothes. She wondered where her clothing was.

“What happened to you, child... oh. forgive me....I mean, My Lady?”

“I um... was attacked. I escaped and in so doing had an accident. I fell and hit my head and Lord Ren rescued me.”

“What were you doing out on the moors? Where was your escort? A lady such as you surely didn’t travel alone.”

“No, uh, I was at the coast...there was a problem with my ship and I had to swim ashore. I ran into the woods and that is when I fell”

“The coast?”

“Yes, the coast. It was foolish of me to enter the forest alone.”

 

She helped her into the waiting tub. Rey sank down into the warm water, sighing at the comfort.

There were bruises on her arms and hips and other places, surely these were not from the fall.

“My Lady, Did someone try to..”

She couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I’d rather not talk about any of it right now.”

She didn’t want to think about anything that had happened to her in the last week, when her world had been turned upside down and so many of her friends had died. Neither did she want to re-live what had happened to her in the sand on the beach.

She did want to think about how she felt safe with Lord Ren, how his hands on her had calmed her and felt right, how he had held her and rubbed her back, and the way that he smelled so good, the way she somehow knew his voice. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, even after everything that had happened.

 

_What’s_ _wrong_ _with_ _me_...

 

 

Olga kept talking, but Rey didn’t hear a word she said. She felt strange. She could see Lord Ren in her mind’s eye pacing restlessly in his study. She could feel his conflict. He was unsettled, anxious. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice again and be in his presence.

 

_Need_ _you_... _need_ _to_ be near you... need to _touch_ _you_...

 

His voice seemed to be whispering into her mind, just on the edge of her consciousness.

It should have frightened her, but it didn’t. It made her skin feel hot and tight, made her heart race. it made her feel....

 

_Wanted_.

 

“My Lady, are you all right?”

Rey was still lost in the foreign sensations that were assaulting her body and the soothing sound of his voice.

“My Lady?”

“Oh. Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. What was it you were saying?”

“Are you ready to dress?”

“Oh. Yes Olga, thank you.”

 

Olga had found a gown for her in one of the old wardrobes. It was a deep red made from crushed velvet, very heavy, with long sleeves that reached the ground and an Ermine lined cloak. There were matching slippers. She also found a diamond tiara that had been left by a guest some time ago. Lord Ren had made it clear she was a high-born lady and to be treated as such, and tiara’s were always worn after 6pm.

 

“Oh, My Lady, I wish you could see yourself. You look stunning!”

Rey couldn’t help but blush. No one had ever complimented her in such a way.

“Thank you Olga. Do you think Lord Ren will think so?”

“Yes, I’m sure he will. How old are you child?”

“Well, I..”

Her answer was interrupted by Lord Ren appearing in the doorway.

 

“Olga, is she ready? I will take her downstairs myself. We can’t have her falling again.”

 

Olga moved out of his way. She could see the intensity behind the way he was looking at Rey.

 

“I’ll go make sure the dinner is ready.”

 

“Yes, Thank you Olga.”

 

Rey’s breath caught in her chest at the sound of his voice. She was flooded with warmth again.

 

_What_ is _wrong_ with me......

 

Responding to her thoughts, Lord Ren stepped toward her and couldn’t keep himself from whispering into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind:

 

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are perfect.”

 

She jumped at the sudden contact, but didn’t pull away. His hands on her seemed _right_. They belonged there. It was absolutely scandalous, but she didn’t care.

 

“Oh. Lord Ren...”she struggled to speak, to have a coherent thought. All she could think about was his voice and his body so close to hers, the way his hands felt on her waist....the heat coming off of him and how good he smelled. Her knees buckled and he caught her and lifted her into his arms.

 

“ Are you alright Liebchen? Let’s get you some food. There are many things to discuss.”

 

He gazed at her and he was glad she couldn’t see the raw need on his face, the barely contained intensity at seeing his mate, dressed just for him.

 

“Yes, I just felt a little faint.”

He could smell her arousal, it was making him hard. Having her close came at a price. He didn’t think he would actually succeed at waiting for her at this point.

He had to get control of himself. He took a few deep breaths and carried her down the staircase. There was so much they needed to talk about before he would be able to claim her. He loved how she lie her head on his chest as he carried her, _submitting_ herself to his care. She sighed in contentment.

 

_Alpha_... she thought... what did that even mean....

 

_Yes_.

 

“You look like a Princess, Rey. So beautiful and perfect.”

 

Then she heard the whisper in her mind again:

 

_And_ _made_ _just_ for _me_.....

 

His voice sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She shuddered as her skin grew hot again, and her breaths became heavier.

 

Lord Ren felt the shift in her temperature. She was awakening to her powers. Soon she would shift for the very first time and then she could be fully his.

The thought thrilled him and made it even harder for him to maintain his control, so he placed her gently in an ornate wooden chair, carved with images of his wolf. She gasped at the loss of the close contact.

 

He sat down next to her instead of at the opposite end of the massive table as was proper as the courses of food were brought out. He realized then that she would need help cutting the food, because of her blindness.

 

Olga stepped around the table to assist her.

 

A loud clap of thunder shook the table and the winds picked up outside as the rain spattered on the glass of the windows.

 

“Leave us.” It was a command. Everyone left the room.

 

“Let me help you Rey.”

 

He moved his chair closer to her until their hips and legs were pressed together under the table, as he lifted small bites of the food to her lips.

 

_My_ _precious_ mate....

 

She trembled at the contact as he cupped the back of her head with one hand and fed her with the other.

She knew this was not proper, _wrong_ even, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was touching her, that she could feel him near. It was too much.

 

She swooned, throwing her head back and he caught her just in time. Her bare neck was exposed to him. He could see the veins dancing under her skin and the pink scent glands that were forming just behind her ears.

 

The sight of it aroused him on the deepest level. Her neck exposed, offered to him....the wolf knew what it meant, even the nosferatu blood in him sang. Her body was throwing pheromones now, and the scent of her overpowered him.

Without thinking, he did what he was made to do: he licked her scent gland and nipped it, drawing blood. There was no stopping this. He had given her his claim mark.

 

_Mine_.

 

She writhed in his arms and gasped as the pleasure overtook all reason, waking her. He pressed her body close to his chest, subduing her for the moment, lest he take her right there on the table.

 

_Alpha_...

 

“We have to stop little one, we have to stop.....”

 

He waved his hand over her face again and commanded her:

 

“Sleep.”

 

It took a great deal of willpower for him to carry her back to her room, place her on the bed and leave. Olga could undress her.

 

He didn’t dare stay a moment longer. He needed to hunt, lest he harm her. He stepped out into the rain and shifted into his wolf. He howled into the night as his thirst drove him to hunt, to sate the burning need that biting his mate had awoken in him.

The othe creatures of the night sensed him and fled as he galloped off into the night scenting prey nearby and fed. When he returned in the wee hours of the morning, his fur was covered in blood, the blood of his prey. He jumped into the fountain to clean his fur and shook himself dry.

Not being able to help himself, he entered the Mansion and climbed the servant’s stairs to Rey’s room. She was asleep on the bed, but had procured a dozen pillows and was sleeping in the middle of them on top of the covers.

She had made a nest. His wolf whined at the sight of the mating ritual beginning. She was nesting for him, preparing a place for him in her bed. She probably wasn’t aware of what this meant to him as a wolf. It didn’t matter. He padded over to the side of the bed and jumped up onto it with her, curling up with her in the nest. Unconsciously, she stroked his fur in her sleep and whispered,

“Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like it, let me know. :}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Ren struggles.

Lord Ren awoke, naked in Rey’s nest. He had fallen asleep,and reverted back to his human form. It happened sometimes when he slept in different forms. This time however, was not the best case scenario as his naked body was curled around his still unconscious mate.

His body immediately responded to being pressed up against her and her scent was making his head spin, from the intensity of it. It was changing now that he had bitten her, becoming more intoxicating, almost as if she were getting ready to..

_Go_ _into_ _heat_.

_Damn_.

The idea of it hardened him even more. He had to leave, before he wouldn’t be able to, his Alpha instincts clouding his judgement. This was not how he wanted to take her and she still hadn’t shifted yet....it was all just too soon. Was she even of age?

He shifted into the form of a raven and flew out the open window. He had to get away from her, he needed time to clear his head and think.

 

 

The sunshine streamed through the windows of Rey’s room, waking her. She had slept well and felt peaceful.

She remembered the dog jumping on the bed and sleeping with her. She wondered where it had gone.

Olga knocked on her door.

“Rey, are you awake?”

“Yes Olga, come in.”

“I was coming to bring you breakfast.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Here’s your tray.”

She pressed the tray onto Rey’s lap.

“Ok. Um.. do I need to cut anything?”

“No. It’s scones and tea. Do you need help?”

“No, I think I can manage.”

“Good. Lord Ren said to tell you he’s sorry but he has to attend to some business elsewhere for a few days.”

“Oh... I see..”

Why did she feel so sad about that? She wanted to cry suddenly. She swallowed a sob.

“Thank you for breakfast Olga. I think I just want to be alone.”

“Alright My Lady. I’ll be back in a while to collect your dishes.”

“Olga?”

“Yes My Lady?”

“Could you send the dog back up to me? He slept with me last night and was a great comfort.”

“Um. I’ll see what I can do.”

Dog? They had no dog. What could she be thinking about?

“Thank you Olga.”

Rey tried to remember dinner last night. She thought about how he had pressed his body close to hers as he fed her and then she had what? Passed out?

Was he disappointed with her?

It hadn’t seemed like it when he was telling her she was beautiful and perfect.... She was missing something. If only he were there, she could ask him. The distance felt...

_wrong_.

Inside, her heart ached.

_Please_ _don’t_ _be_ _upset_ _with_ _me_....

_I_ _could_ _never_. His voice whispered inside her mind.

She cried anyway. Some part of her thought...

_My_ _Alpha_ is _disappointed_....I’m a bad mate....

 

_Mate_?

 

“I feel like I’m losing my mind,” she spoke out loud.

The day passed slowly. Every hour without Lord Ren near seemed like an eternity.

Why? She had just met him.....why was she suffering when he was not near her? She still couldn’t see well, and she was alone. She longed for his voice, his touch.

 

_I’ve_ _never_ _felt_ _more_ _alone_ in _my_ _life_.....

 

_You’re_ _not_ _alone_ , his voice whispered.

 

 

Lord Ren had shifted back into his human form and left in his carriage for the city. He needed time to think.

He had claimed his sweet little mate without her knowledge or consent, she was likely going into heat within the next week for the first time, triggered by his bite, and she had no idea what was happening to her.

He didn’t wait hundreds of years for her only to treat her this poorly. She deserved so much more.

Guilt was eating at him. Still, he knew he had to do something quickly.

Once her heat hit her she was going to need him, there was no stopping that and it would be even crueler to make her ride it out alone.

She hadn’t even seen his face yet. Maybe she would utterly reject him when she did.

He clenched his fists in frustration as his carriage bumped down the road to the city. He took in a deep breath and sighed. First things first... Get her a dress, a wedding dress.

He could sense her fear and confusion over any distance. She didn’t deserve any of it just because he was behaving like a coward.

 

_I_ _will_ _return_ to _you_ _soon_ , _Rey_.

 

Lord Ren attended to the business at hand, procuring a wedding dress for Rey and other fine things. Olga had given him her measurements. He intended to dress her as lavishly as any Princess should be.

When night fell, he left his carriage and shifted into the form of an Owl. He had already been away from her for too long.

He could fly back much quicker than driving. Soon he was perched on the roof of his mansion, just outside of Rey’s window.

She sat on the edge of her bed deep in thought. He didn’t want to disturb her yet couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He shifted into his wolf and padded up the servant stairs to her room.

“There you are.”

She arranged her nest and patted the bed, to invite him up.

He jumped up and curled up against her, comforted by her scent and her hands in his fur and he drifted off to sleep.

He did the same thing for the next two nights.

On the third night, he sensed something was wrong.

Before he even arrived he felt that she was crying. He couldn’t help but whisper to her:

 

_Don’t_ _cry_ , _little_ _one_....

 

She lifted her head and scanned the room for him.

 

“My Lord?”

 

He couldn’t bear this. He shifted quickly into his human form and stood at her door which was open.

He waved his hand.

 

“See me.”

 

Rey blinked as her vision suddenly cleared, the tears still fresh on her cheeks.

 

“Lord Ren,” she stated breathlessly.

 

He hadn’t intended to, but he crossed the room to her in two large strides and took her into his arms, pressing her into his broad chest. He stroked her hair.

 

“Don’t cry Rey. What has upset you so?”

 

She gazed up into his face for the first time, meeting his cognac colored eyes. Admiring his strong nose and raven hair left her speechless.

There was the man from her dream, the man she had seen pacing in his study. He was somehow violently attractive.

His face was scarred, but it only made him seem more powerful.

She reached up,and ran her fingers over it. He caught her wrist with trembling hands and turned away in shame, letting out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s difficult to look at me...”

 

This was his worst nightmare happening now, she would reject him. He sucked in his breath, waiting for it.

 

“No. It’s not. I was just thinking how strong you must be to have endured such a wound and survived.

You should be proud of your scar, it is a testament to your strength.”

 

_My_ _mate_ _thinks_ I am _strong_...

 

She ran her hands over it again, and gazed up into his eyes.

 

_So_ _beautiful_....

 

Relief washed over him and he lost his control as he bent his head and captured her mouth in a desperate kiss.

This was his mate, the woman he had been waiting for and she was submitting to him, allowing him to devour her mouth, to touch her.

He backed her toward the edge of the bed as he trailed burning kisses down her throat.

Rey panted into his mouth as the overwhelming sensations assaulted her body. She didn’t want to stop eventhough she knew she was drowning in her lust for this man, a man she had met only a few days ago.

As he licked the tender spot on her neck she cried out as her body reacted and an overwhelming need to bite him took over.

 

“Not yet little one...”

 

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, panting.

 

“If you do that, I won’t be able to stop.”

 

She nodded silently into his forehead.

 

“I thought you were never coming back.”

 

“I had planned to stay longer, but I couldn’t bear to be away from you.”

 

He carded his hands in her hair as they both struggled to regain their composure.

 

“I felt the same way. That was part of the reason I was crying. I wanted to hear your voice. I missed you. Does that seem strange to you?”

 

“No, not at all. You said part of why you were crying...What was the other reason?”

 

“I was thinking about my friends. They are all dead, well most of them. Athelstan could still be alive, but for how long, I do not know.”

 

“Athelstan?”

 

Jealousy swamped him at the mention of the man’s name. He pushed it down and tried to sound neutral.

 

“Athelstan was one of the monks at Lindesfarne and my friend. Last week, Northman raided the Monastery, killing almost everyone I knew.”

 

She shuddered at the memory. Lord Ren wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

“You’re safe now, here with me.”

 

“They took myself and a few others and put us in their boats, everyone else they slaughtered.”

 

“I’m sorry Rey, so sorry...What were you doing at the Monastery? Isn’t it usually only men?”

 

“The monks took me in when I was a girl, I was five or six years old when my family left me there. I don’t know what ever happened to them. I was with them for at least ten summers. They were my friends...”

 

Her voice trailed off as fresh sobs racked her frame at the thought of losing everyone she had ever loved.

 

“I’m here Rey. No one will ever harm you again. There is nothing to fear. You are safe with me.”

He tilted her chin up to look in her eyes, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

 

“I want you to know something Rey. I have been waiting for you for a very long time. I have seen you in my dreams. We are destined to be together. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I would love you.”

 

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, if you do, let me know. Also check out The Lycan in You and I, Stay, and Finding My Mate in New York, if you like my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out...

Rey leaned in to the kiss, wanting more, then stopped herself.

 

 _He_ _smelled_ _so_ _good_....

 

This felt so right, but had to be wrong. She felt like she knew him, knew him as she knew herself, and she had seen him in her dreams many times before.

The monks had taught her that sins of the flesh felt good, so this had to be wrong. She was stronger than this.

She was confused now. What did this all mean?

Lord Ren felt her apprehension and pulled away from her, to give her space.

Even just taking a step back from her seemed like a loss.

 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

 

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked intently into her eyes, taking her face into his hands.

“Rey, there is so much to tell you and I will explain everything, I promise, but first, I’m asking you to trust me. Don’t fear this, our connection. It is beautiful and right and destined. You were made to be mine, and I was made to be yours.

It could never be wrong. There are forces at work here that you could never even imagine.”

 

“Forces?”

 

She looked perplexed. How could she be his... she herself an orphan...She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

 _Forces_...

 

Somehow she knew he was telling her the truth.

 

He waited for her to open her eyes again, as he searched her face.

 

“It’s so complicated, I don’t even know where to begin.”

 

Lord Ren sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

 

“I’m not like anyone else. I’m different. So are you. We have what is called the Blood Curse.”

 

“Curse? I don’t really believe in curses. Athelstan said that curses are nothing more than a trick of the Devil.”

 

He tensed at the name again, and took a deep breath to center himself.

 

“Sometimes people call a thing a curse, but it is really more of a gift. I can teach you about what we are and what we can do. I can show you the ways of these forces..”

 

She remained silent as she waited for him to finish.

 

“I don’t want to frighten you. The only way I know how to tell you, is to show you. Promise me you won’t run away or scream when I show you.”

 

“Scream?”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“Alright, Lord Ren, I promise.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Those words did something to her.

 

 _Her_ _mate_ _was_ _happy_ _with_ _her_....was somewhere underneath it all...

 

“Here, sit down first.” He pressed down on her shoulders placing her on the edge of the bed. Having her pass out in shock was always a possibility.

 

Once she was seated securely on the bed, he shifted into his wolf and immediately rolled onto his back, exposing his belly to her, just in case she reacted in fear.

 

She gasped and covered her mouth.

 

“What are you?” she was barely able to get out... She was shaking like a leaf.

 

Her horrified expression made his heart heavy.

 

He spoke to her mind:

 

“Yes little one it is I. Please don’t fear me.”

 

As much as she didn’t want to be, she was paralyzed with shock.

 

He shifted back immediately and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her through her trembling and spoke softly to her.

 

“Shh. Little one, I know it is shocking, but all is well, all is well, I promise. Do you not see how my touch calms you? It is because we are the same, you and I. Have you not felt it in your heart? Do you not long for me as I do you?”

 

She didn’t answer, but his words were beginning to sink in....she was beginning to calm, her heartbeat slowing to match his.

 

“I sensed you near a week ago, and travelled to where I thought you would be. I shifted into my wolf so I could smell you better, sense you. It was then that I heard you scream. Those men...they were...”

 

He had to stop talking to contain his rage for a moment. He took a few deep breaths, clenching his fists and began again.

 

“They were trying to touch you, weren’t they?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I could see them in my minds eye and what they were trying to do. I howled out in rage, as I sped toward you as fast as my legs would take me.”

 

 _Because_ _you_ _are_ _mine_.....she heard inside her head.

 

“The men heard the howl and it distracted them for a moment, which enabled me to escape. It was you that howled?”

 

‘Yes. You see, I had already started protecting you, and I hadn’t even met you yet.”

 

He pulled her in, closer to his chest.

 

She burrowed into the heat of his body, clinging tighter to him.

 

 _Feels_ so _good_...

 

“Then I was running and I fell and a huge creature was standing over me. That was you, I suppose.”

 

“Yes, it was I. I took care of the men that attacked you and returned to you as the man you see before you now. I knew I had to bring you home. Rey, I want you to join me here, and we will rule my kingdom, together..”

 

The look on his face was bordering on desperation. He waited for her reply.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

She pulled away. What was she doing wrapped around this man? None of this was proper.

 

“Please...”

 

She backed way from him toward the door a look of panic on her face.

 

“I...I...can’t...my friends...”

 

“Your friends are dead. Say it. Say it Rey.”

 

Her tears were flowing freely now, her misery apparent, yet somehow she couldn’t refuse his command.

 

“My friends are dead..”

 

“Join me.”

 

“No, I’m supposed to be a sister one day....this, this is wrong. You are the curse! Get behind me Satan!”

 

She bolted out of the room and down the staircase as fast as she could. Everything had caught up with her. Her friends deaths, her abduction, the men touching her andthe temptation that Lord Ren presented to her, and he being some sort of creature.

A creature that made her lust after his flesh. She had never lusted for anyone in her life. His offer would take her off of the path to join the sisters next year. He had to be a demon, there was no other possibility.

All of these thoughts whirled around her as she ran out into the storm. A storm that was picking up, making it impossible for her to see where she was going.... The further she ran, the more bereft she felt. Her heart was heavy and her sobbing was uncontrollable, still she ran blindly out onto the moors.

Lord Ren crumpled onto the floor, his hands over his face as he cried. He hadn’t cried in two hundred years, since his beloved mother had been killed by Snoke.

She had rejected him and it was all his own fault. He had pushed her too soon. With her heat coming, he had rushed her and it was too much.

His chest felt like there was a weight on it. He had to make this right. It was understandable that she had panicked. She was changing and it was terrifying for her.

 

 _I’m_ _sorry_....

 

He shifted back into an owl so he could follow her and make sure she was safe. Even if she never accepted him, he would always watch over her.

The thought made his heart ache even more as he took to flight from the open window out into the night, out into the storm.

It was then that he smelled it. It had been a long time since he had picked up that particular scent. Nosferatu. He had thought that Snoke had been the last. Apparently, he had been wrong.

He had to find Rey and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for your comments. I know this chapter was heavy with cliche’s from TLJ, but that’s what makes it fun...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Returns

Rey stumbled out onto the moors. The wind lashed her and the rain stung her skin, but she didn’t care. She had to get away. Everything was too much. She wanted to run away from him and she wanted to run to him at the same time. It was so confusing.

Athelstan would have known what to do, but he was quite possibly dead by now. That thought made her cry even more. The winds lashed at her clothes, her hair had come undone and whipped wildly in her face, it was hard to see here she was going, and she didn’t really care as long as she was running. Running away from the most wonderful and terrifying person she had ever met.It was heart wrenching, but at that moment it felt like what she needed to do. It was then that she heard a voice.

“Come to me now, child. There is no need to run. You simply cannot escape.”

The voice was wicked, seductive, it made her want to obey, but it didn’t sound like Lord Ren. Perhaps this is what his voice really sounds like, she thought.

_Demonic_. _Evil_.

“No! You cannot make me stay here!”

The voice laughed. It was a slippery mirthless sound.

“Stay here? Oh no. I intend to take you away from here. Follow my voice, come with me now freely and I will take you away. I will take you wherever it is you wish to go.”

This was not Lord Ren. She was afraid now and ran faster in the opposite direction of the voice. In her haste, she tripped over a rock, falling and hitting her head. Her internal voice called out just before everything went dark;

_Alpha_

Lord Ren saw Rey fall, and he heard her call for her Alpha. A part of her, did know him, recognize him as her mate. The thought relieved him, there was still hope.....He dropped out of the sky quickly shifting into the man, not sure if the Wolf would still terrify her.

Just as his feet hit the ground the Nosferatu came out of nowhere and took a swing at him. He was in demonic form, winged and ugly, resembling an enormous bat, presumably to conceal his human identity.

“Leave this place demon!”

Lord Ren swung back, connecting with his jaw and throwing the creature fifty feet from his previous position.

Lord Ren glanced at Rey. She was unconscious. He moved with blinding speed to protect her, justas the other creature rebounded, scratching Lord Ren’s face with a talon on the end of it’s leathery wing.

“She is mine. You will not harm her!”

“I will have her. You cannot stop me.”

“Leave this place, while you still can, Nosferatu. I have killed all the others.”

“Not all apparently. Snoke was an excellent mentor. I will have her, not because I want her, but because I enjoy watching the things you love die. Your mother, for example.”

How dare this creature speak of his Mother....

“You are not worthy to even speak of one such as my Mother. Be gone now, Demon!

The idea that Snoke had left behind an apprentice that he had failed to notice, gave him the rage to hit home. He punched through to the other’s chest and pulled out his heart. The blood was black and fetid, like the soul of the creature before him. He dropped it onto the ground. The Nosferatu fell.

He knew he should take off the head, but in that moment his only concern was getting to Rey.

He ran to her and swept her up into his arms, taking flight with her.

The rain washed the blood from his hands, his hair sticking wildly to his face as he stepped into her window and placed her on the bed.

“Liebchen, return to me. Wake up. Please little mate.”

He stroked her face as his tears fell on her face. She was very cold. He commanded the fire to burn hotter, and produced a warm wind to dry their clothes. She was only wearing night clothes.

He examined the wound on her temple, where she had hit her head on a rock. He lapped the blood from her wound as was his instinct as he rocked her gently in his arms. I will do better for you Rey, I promise. When you wake up, I intend to court you properly.

I’m sorry. This is all my fault. He tucked her under the blankets and decided that he could keep her warmer as the wolf. He shifted and lay down beside her as he had been doing for many nights now.

His heart lept in his chest when her cold hands found their way into his fur, and she held on to him in her sleep as though nothing had changed. He slept then, unsure what would happen when she awoke. For now, this was enough.

 

 

At dawn Rey woke up with a pounding head.

“Ohh.”

She sucked in a breath between gritted teeth as she tried to sit up, but lay back down as a wave of nausea hit her.

The large black dog on her bed whined and licked the wound on her head. It felt good, so she let it. Eventually it jumped down and left the room.

“Where are you going?”

Of course there was no response, it was a dog. Strange that she almost expected an answer.

A few moments later, there was a tap at her door.

“Rey, it’s Lord Ren, May I come in? Olga is here with me.”

“Yes, of course.”

Again she tried to sit up, but couldn’t quite handle it.

Olga rushed over to her bedside, leaning down over her.

“Oh. You gave us such a fright! Are you well child?”

“My head hurts.”

“Yes, well I imagine it does. You fell and hit it and were knocked unconscious. Lie still. I’ll go and fetch you a powder.”

Olga rushed by Lord Ren.

He kneeled by her bedside.

“Rey, are you alright?”

He looked down at her with soft eyes as he stroked her head.

“I,... I think I will be well enough soon.”

Her heart was beating way too fast all of a sudden. The way he was looking at her, like she was the most important thing in the universe, made her heart do a flip inside her chest.

“What do you remember?”

“Not much of anything really. My vision cleared and the next thing I remember is runnng and falling, hitting my head, and now waking up with the dog on my bed.”

“You rest now, Rey. He picked up her hand and kissed it. I will be back to check on you later. Do you want anything? Anything at all, all I have is at your disposal.”

“Could you send the dog back up? He comforts me. What is his name?”

Inside his heart lept in his chest, she wanted him near, the wolf even if she didn’t remember it was him.

“His name is... Kylo. I’ll see if I can find him, and I shall send him directly to you.”

“Thank you Lord Ren.”

“It is my pleasure to serve you, Rey.”

He turned and walked out just as Olga was bringing Rey the powder. He knew it would make her sleep again, so he waited to return to her. There were preparations to make. He would show her what her life could be with him. It was time to open the Mansion and rejoin society. Yes, she would see.

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity as the mansion was prepared for guests. Rey was fitted for more clothing and for a costume for the upcoming masqurede ball. All of the nobility was invited and people were traveling from all over the kingdom to attend.

He dined with Rey at every meal and kept everything formal and proper between them. He did not want to risk frightening her away again. How she had not gone into heat yet was a mystery to him, but he was grateful for the extra time to woo her first, so that she would not fear him.

It was difficult for him to keep his distance when everything inside him wanted to hold her and touch her as was right. He knew she felt the same way on the inside, but for conventions sake, he would wait until she was more prepared.

Sleeping with her every night as the wolf was the only guilty pleasure he would allow himself and now that she knew his name, she tortured him with it in her sleep as she would whisper his name unconsciously, sometimes moaning it from her dreams.

“Kylo”

His name on her lips was a weapon that he had no defense for and more than once he had to leave her In the night to feed, to keep his urge to claim her under control.

 

 

He was holding up well under the torture, only because he feared that she would try and flee him again. That was until he took her out into the woods for a picnic a few days before the ball. She seemed ready to him, he hoped she was.

They rode in the carriage silently as Rey tried not to look at him from across the coach.

“You’re very quiet today, is everything alright?”

“Yes... um I’m just distracted, I guess.”

She was blushing, but he wasn’t quite sure why. Her scent told him something else, but he had learned to ignore it, lest he go mad with wanting her.

They reached the glade where they were to dine and he held out his hand for her as she stepped out of the coach. Their gloves had shifted just so, so that as she placed her tiny hand in his, their bare skin touched.That was all it took.

She looked down at him with those hazel eyes of hers and flung her arms around his neck, planting little kisses all over his face.

He trembled with the need to control himself as he knew he had to. He wouldn’t watch her run away again....

He pulled her down from the coach and pressed her up against the side of it, panting as he tried not to nip at her lips, the way he wanted to. Pressing his forehead to hers he asked;

“Rey....I....Do you fear me?”

She was still panting from the passion that had welled up inside her.

“Yes. But I know you won’t hurt me.”

“No. I could never hurt you.”

She nodded, her forehead still pressed against his.

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

She was breathless, not realizing how much she had wanted this, that this was the thing that had been keeping her unsettled.

He kissed her then and it took all of his strength to keep it gentle and innocent.

She smiled.

“That was nice.”

“Yes. Come, I want to speak with you about something.”

He led her over to the glade where they would eat lunch.

He helped her to sit on the blanket and then joined her on it.

“I don’t know how to say this, so forgive me. I’ve never been in this situation before so let me just tell you how I feel.”

He took his glove off and reached for her hand. She removed her glove as well and when their bare skin reacted this time as their hands touched, she shuddered as tears fell down her face. He didn’t speak out loud, she could hear his voice inside her head.

“I feel it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Drabble that could turn into something more. What do you think?


End file.
